


не выбирал рождаться, не способен уйти

by ladyxenia



Category: RPS, РУССКИЙ РЭП
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Hallucinations, M/M, Magical Realism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxenia/pseuds/ladyxenia
Summary: Волки исчезает без следа, и его не помнит никто, кроме Аббы. Неизвестно, что случилось и вернётся ли Волки когда-нибудь.





	не выбирал рождаться, не способен уйти

Волки исчез так неожиданно, что Абба не заметил даже, когда именно это произошло. До видоса с Ромой Англичанином или после?  


Самым странным было то, что никто, кроме Аббы, его не помнил. Это смахивало на плохой розыгрыш. Как будто какой-то припизднутый уебан организовал заговор против Аббалбиска. Даже Забэ на вопрос о Волки ответил: «Это кто вообще?» Судя по голосу, он на самом деле не понимал, о ком речь. Монекс тоже сказал, что не помнит никакого Волки. Абба пробовал кидать ему ссылки на ванины соцсети и видосы. Монекс честно кликал и говорил, что ничего не грузилось. Когда Абба пробовал показать Волки человеку лично, со своего телефона, стабильно или отрубался интернет, или приложения зависали намертво.  


Как будто Вселенная угорала над Аббой. Чувство юмора у неё было дофига припизднутое.  


Ну или Абба годами глючил, выдумав человека, который был бы для него объектом насмешек, оппонентом и другом одновременно, и только сейчас это обнаружил. При мыслях об этом Абба чувствовал больше восторга, чем страха. Как в детстве, когда в первый раз летишь на тарзанке и боишься разжать руки, но знаешь, что если протормозишь, то будет только хуже. «Аббалбиск поехал кукухой» — отличная замена инфоповоду «Волки поехал кукухой», звучало точно круче. Ну и смешно было бы, учитывая, как часто его называли ебанутым.  


Абба даже поверил бы в собственное сумасшествие, если бы не сраные подтверждения существования Волки: твиттер, инстаграм, сообщения в личке, видосы с батлов, треки. Которые никто, кроме него, не видел. Аббе очень пригодилась бы книга «Как забыть о Ване Петунине и начать жить». Только писать её было некому — весь остальной мир с этой проблемой прекрасно справился.  


На то, чтобы не подрываться на поиски правды каждый раз, когда что-то напоминало о Волки, ушло месяца два. Абба листал свою инсту, увидел фотку с батла с Праймом. По привычке собрался скинуть линк кому-нибудь, вдруг на этот раз на том конце фотка загрузится. А потом подумал: «На хуй». Пытаться доказать другим, что Волки существовал, не имело смысла. Какая уже разница. Волки исчез и явно не собирался возвращаться. С самого начала надо было забить.  


Бесило только, что не получалось.  


Надо было, наверное, снести все фотки с ним из своей инсты, чтобы не увидеть случайно. Или специально, ладно. Себе Абба мог признаться, что Волки ему не хватало. Он был смешным, хотя иногда раздражал, мог то вести себя, как долбоёб, то читать нотации, как старший брат, будто пытался Аббу исправить. Кто бы сказал Аббе полгода назад, что по этому он будет скучать тоже. И что будет скроллить его инстаграм в глубину и листать переписку, как ёбаная брошенка. И как потом будет хотеться самому себе врезать за тупость.  


Абба бросал привычку напоминать себе о Волки так же, как люди бросают курить. Сначала он даже дни считал: первый день без пересмотра контента с Волки. Второй. Третий. Неделя. Через неполных две недели стало казаться, что у него получается.  


А потом оказалось, что нихуя.  


Он сидел с Монексом в скайпе и лениво обсирал унылость последних батлов на всех площадках, и Монекс вдруг сказал про кого-то из москвичей:  


— …это да. Щас бы родиться в мегаполисе где-то и всё равно ничего не добиться.  


Абба чуть не подавился соком. Он прокашлялся, вытер липкий рот и спросил, стараясь звучать спокойно:  


— Кость. Ты что сказал сейчас?  


Монекс в мониторе посмотрел на него удивлённо:  


— Ну, что он не представляет из себя ничего?  


Такой хуйни он не ожидал. Он уже привык, что Волки существует только в его памяти. Абба почувствовал, как внутри всё закипает. Если бы они сейчас находились в одном помещении, вцепился бы в Монекса, наверное, чтобы вытрясти из него, что ещё он помнит. Абба проглотил рвущееся наружу «да какого хуя» и спросил:  


— Я про выражение, про мегаполис и не добиться. Ты откуда его знаешь?  


Монекс пожал плечами:  


— Не знаю, слышал, наверное, где-то. Просто в тему пришлось.  


Абба усмехнулся. Монекс выглядел так, будто начал волноваться. Видимо, не выходило сделать вид, что всё нормально. Абба шумно втянул воздух ноздрями, сказал:  


— Ладно, Кость, мне пора уже, — и обрубил звонок.  


Если бы он не отключился, выдал бы себя наверняка. Монекс был не дурак, понял бы, что не просто так его перекосоёбило, стал бы выяснять причины. А рассказывать о них Абба не хотел. Хватит, нарассказывался. Еле убедил потом не поднимать тему, почему это он про какого-то чувака всех спрашивал.  


Хотелось не то напиться, не то вскрыться, не то напиться и вскрыться.  


Самым отстойным в такой ситуации было бы пересматривать баттл Волки с Домино. Поэтому он пошёл вбил название в поиск. Ютуб послушно принёс ему ссылку. Абба с тоской вспомнил про счётчик дней без напоминаний себе о Волки, перемотал рекламу и на первых же словах Волки понял, что лучше бы правда вскрылся. Смотреть на Ваню, такого бодрого, живого и настоящего, было невозможно. Абба вырубил видос сразу после «Дорогой зритель, привет».  


В общем, вариант «напиться» всё же победил. Надо было сразу с него начать.  


Повезло, что дома Абба был один. Можно было спокойно блевать в унитаз, не волнуясь, что кто-то начнёт доёбываться, что не так. Пол под коленками был неприятно холодным, но это было хорошо, это отвлекало. Без этого желание нырнуть в унитаз с головой было бы единственным.  


Возможность держаться за унитазью бочину тоже была заебись. Мир как будто меньше качался, хоть сфокусировать взгляд так и не получалось ни на чём. Абба вздохнул, попытался встать и сразу же согнулся обратно. Его снова вывернуло. Он без энтузиазма подумал, что лучше бы сдох. Вытер липкую слюну с подбородка, сказал вслух: «Не дождётесь».  


Слюна противно налипла на пальцах. Абба вяло потряс рукой, не особо надеясь, что она отклеится. Волки хмыкнул и протянул ему шмат туалетной бумаги. Абба вытер руку, как мог, бросил смятый комок в унитаз, на коленях развернулся к Волки. Волки сидел рядом на корточках и смотрел с улыбкой. Очень хотелось уронить лицо ему в грудь. Абба качнулся вперёд. Волки отстранился, не давая себя задеть. Помотал головой и спокойно сказал:  


— У тебя ебало в блевотине, оботрись сначала.  


Абба повернулся к бумаге. Рванул на себя конец рулона, торопливо отмотал портянку. Вытерся трясущимися руками так тщательно, как мог, и развернулся обратно — к пустой стене.  


Зато после этого жить стало легче. Было уже похуй, что было реальным, а что нет.  


Недосып, Минск, Харьков — это было даже весело.  


Эксперимент с баттлами подряд получался интересным, явно стоил заморочек с автобусом, перелётами и сбитым режимом. Мир стал каким-то другим, как будто смотришь на него сквозь толстое стекло аквариума, причём ты находишься внутри, а весь остальной мир — снаружи. Это было прикольно. Вот только харьковский пацан, с которым надо было баттлить, лип к нему, как щенок к первому человеку, который его погладил. Или как школьник, которому взрослая тётка намекнула на возможность потерять девственность. Сравнивать себя со взрослой тёткой Аббе раньше не приходилось. Хуй знает, правда, понимал ли мелкий, как выглядит со стороны и что вообще делает.  


Аббе иногда казалось, что это тоже происходило не по-настоящему. Да и не могло такое говно, как он, кому-то реально нравиться. «Ебать весёлые шутки», — решил для себя Абба. И если у пацана на самом деле были такие шутки, Абба был не против подыграть. Не то чтобы от него много требовалось. Достаточно было просто не сваливать, когда пацан пытался его трогать, кивать, когда он нёс пургу про первый раз, и смеяться, как будто вслушался в его шутки и они оказались смешными. Было даже весело. Как игра: спалит мелкий, что Абба пропустил мимо ушей половину того, что он говорил, или нет.  


Послал пацана на хуй Абба только один раз, когда тот предложил: «А давай мы сфоткаемся типа целуемся?» Пацан, вроде, не обиделся. И на хуй не ушёл. И просто продолжил общаться в том же режиме, даже не спросил, почему ему отказали. Это было хорошо, потому что Абба не был готов вслух говорить: «Нахуя тебе такие зашквары, парень». Слишком это было бы серьёзно, честно и по-настоящему. Несерьёзный ненастоящий мир его полностью устраивал.  


Харьков-Киев-Минск-Петербург.  


В самолёте, пока салон заполнялся, Абба мотал галерею отснятых видео на телефоне и старался не заснуть. В какой-то момент он заметил: срок годности ненастоящего мира, видимо, вышел. В голове как будто что-то переключилось, и его накрыло охуенным гулким ощущением максимальной реальности всего вокруг. Всё было абсолютно настоящее, существовало и происходило даже более взаправду, чем в принципе было возможно. Только сам он как будто не существовал, а наблюдал за всем со стороны. Абба подумал, что если бы знал, что можно ловить такие спецэффекты от долгого бодрствования с долгим въёбыванием, давно бы попробовал.  


Волки сел в пустующее соседнее кресло. Посмотрел на Аббу, склонив голову, и сказал:  


— Тебе бы поспать.  


Абба усмехнулся:  


— Чёт опоздал ты с советами. Так себе ты ангел-хранитель, Ванечка.  


— Какой ещё ангел-хранитель? Спи давай, дурак.  


Абба задумался, как остроумней ответить, — и проснулся от того, что в соседнее кресло сел помятого вида мужик. Абба не удивился даже. «Ну и иди нахуй», — мысленно сказал он несуществующему Волки. Благодарить его за совет поспать Абба не собирался. Отдохнуть он, естественно, не успел, только спецэффекты немного ослабли и голова стала тяжелей.  


Как добрался домой после баттла с Русей, Абба не помнил.  


Кто-то явно ему помог. Сам он не сложил бы одежду на полу у кровати, а так бы и отрубился, не раздеваясь. Абба на всякий случай полистал видосы. Был шанс, что после этого станет понятнее, кто его до кровати дотащил. Количество снятого заставило его посмеяться — хуя он психанул вчера. И это ещё не всё в инстаграм ушло, что-то только в галерее лежало. Абба ткнул в одно, в другое. В одном из невыложенных, которое было снято уже из кровати, на заднем плане кто-то говорил: «Хватит, Серёж, серьёзно. Спи уже». И это точно был голос Волки.  


— Ёбаный в рот… — простонал Абба и вырубил экран.  


Он почти собрался кинуть телефон в стену, но через секунду раздумий опустил руку. Возможно, дело было в накопленной усталости, или в том, что настолько заебало всё, но Абба развернулся лицом в подушку и всхлипнул. Со стороны, наверное, он выглядел жалко, но было уже похуй. Да и всё равно никто его не видел. А то ржака была бы — батлрэпер Аббалбиск пошло и некрасиво ревёт, захлёбываясь через вдох.  


Кто-то тихо сел на край кровати рядом с Аббой и голосом Волки сказал:  


— Ну… — и положил руку ему на плечо. Ладонь была тёплой, осязаемой, настоящей. Абба ещё раз всхлипнул.  


Волки сказал:  


— Ты молодец, кстати, что не стал фоткаться с Колей. Потом пиздец был бы. А так всё нормально. Шанс ещё есть.  


Абба отлепил лицо от подушки и негромко откашлялся, прочищая горло. Он мало понял из услышанного. Больше всего сейчас хотелось обернуться и спросить, что за хуйня происходит сейчас. Но ему было страшно увидеть на месте Волки пустоту.  


Казалось, что собственный рот отказывается его слушаться, но Абба всё же справился, спросил:  


— Ты о чём, Ваня? Какой на хуй шанс?  


Волки сказал:  


— Чтобы снова было это.  


И мягко погладил Аббу по волосам.  


После марафона по батлам Абба ещё не успел вымыться. Волосы были отвратительно сальными, но Волки перебирал их так, будто ему не было противно.  


— И что я должен делать? — спросил Абба, всё ещё не сильно понимая, о чём речь.  


— Да ничего не должен, — сказал Волки. — Делай, что хочешь. Можешь дальше идти по пизде. Всё равно ничего другого от тебя не ожидают. Хотя вон, с Колей ты правильно поступил. Я на всякий случай ещё подожду, вдруг сможешь поменять что-то.  


Зажмурившись, Абба перевернулся на спину. Нащупал ванину руку, не глядя, притянул к губам и поцеловал в тыльную сторону ладони. Волки ему позволил. Абба нервно улыбнулся в тёплую кожу, и долго лежал так, не открывая глаз, и сжимал чёртову тёплую настоящую руку.  


Он уже проваливался в сон, когда Волки погладил его по мокрой щеке второй рукой, наклонился и по-родственному поцеловал в лоб. Абба не знал, увидит ли Волки рядом, когда проснётся. Но почему-то начинал надеяться.  



End file.
